The present invention relates generally to a modular wall panel system and, more particularly, to a modular wall panel system which allows for interconnection of adjacent panels without the need for tools and/or detachable parts.
Exhibits and displays have found wide usage in today""s business and marketing environment, particularly with respect to businesses that participate in conventions, trade shows, seminars and other such events. Also, static or mobile exhibits and displays are used in places such as museums and building lobbies. Due to the nature of these applications, such exhibits and displays are typically assembled and disassembled by a limited number of persons within a limited period of time at the exhibition site. Thus, a basic design requirement of such portable display devices is a minimization of weight and structural complexity, coupled with a maximization of durability and aesthetic appearance. In the extremely competitive sales environments in which trade show exhibits are commonly used, the owner is usually not willing to sacrifice durability or aesthetic appearance.
The conventional tradeshow exhibit is a semi-permanent reusable display designed for long-term usage. These are generally custom fabricated, and are durable, allowing for frequent reuse. For transport, the displays must be broken down into numerous component parts, which are then crated for shipping. In a typical installation, such assemblies must be received at a proper loading dock and assembled by the exhibit site personnel. Frequently, only venue employees are allowed to unload and construct the exhibit display. This can dramatically increase the costs of setting up a large exhibit. Such costs are based upon the manpower required to unload and assemble the exhibit display and the time required for doing so Light, easily assembled panels minimize such costs.
There is a need for lightweight, custom designed, durable, aesthetic display systems that may be easily assembled and disassembled at exhibit trade shows. The present invention is directed toward meeting this need.
The present invention provides a modular wall panel construction in which one edge of a panel contains a plurality of tapered connector pins and the opposite edge has a plurality of tapered connector slots which in certain embodiments have a xe2x80x9cdiamondxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d configuration. Two such panels may be interconnected by engagement of the connector pins of one panel with respective connector slots in the other panel. The pins/slots are shaped and sized so as to cooperate to draw adjacent panels together edgewise as the panels are interconnected. Secure coupling with fast assembly/disassembly is thereby achieved, without tools or detachable components.
Other aspects of the present invention will be apparent from the following descriptions of preferred embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.